Never
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Karena Levi tak akan pernah membiarkan sesuatu yang bersih menjadi kotor./"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan hal gila itu lagi,"/Dan hanya Hanji yang mampu menghilangkan kata 'never' dalam kamus seorang Levi./RnR please.


_Levi, adalah orang yang tidak pernah mau jujur dengan perasaannya._

_Levi, adalah orang yang tidak pernah mau bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang kotor._

_Levi, adalah orang yang tidak pernah berkata manis pada orang lain._

_Tapi.._

_Seorang Levi tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang diklaim sebagai miliknya._

_Seorang Levi tidak akan pernah membiarkan miliknya terluka._

_Seorang Levi tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal yang bersih menjadi kotor._

_Karena Levi__—_

_**.**_

**Never**

**Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Hajime Isayama**

**.**

Hari yang indah disuatu pagi—

DOOORRR!

—ketika dengan menggelegarnya sebuah suara memecahkan keindahan.

Suara tembakan terdengar. Disusul dengan asap merah yang mencuat keatas. Menandakan ada _titan_ yang mendekat.

Hari ini, _Scouting Legion_ mengadakan ekspedisi besar yang ke-49. Mereka akan mengadakan penyerangan secara langsung pada _titan-titan_ berwajah mengesalkan itu. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, ah lebih tepatnya dua. Hanya saja tujuan yang kedua ini hanya akan dilakukan oleh perempuan gila berkacamata agak gelap. Hal itu karena sang komandan, Irvine Smith, tidak menyetujui tujuan kedua.

Mike yang menembakkan sinyal asap merah itu bergegas memberitahukan dimana _titan _itu berada.

"Di hutan! Ayo kita bergerak!"

Semua anggota _Scouting Legion_ yang sedang santai sambil memeriksa keadaan peralatan mereka langsung bergegas saat perintah di lontarkan. Mereka berlari menuju kuda masing-masing dan menungganginya menuju hutan setelah mendapat perintah dari Irvine.

"_Buntaichou_, sendirian itu terlalu berbahaya!"

Irvine yang sedang berdiri mendengar Moblit bersungut. Di sana, Ia melihat Hanji Zoe melompat dan langsung menunggangi kudanya dengan semangat yang meletup-letup. Pria bertubuh besar itu langsung tersentak saat Hanji mulai pergi ke hutan sendirian.

"Irvine, jangan hentikan aku!"

"_Matte, _Hanji!" teriak Irvine. Pandangannya langsung teralihkan pada sosok pemuda pendek yang sudah menaiki kudanya. "Levi!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Levi pun langsung mendecih kesal saat Irvine menatapnya dengan tatapan perintah. Ia menarik tunggangannya dan menyusul Hanji yang sudah lebih dulu ke hutan.

"Cih, benar-benar mata empat merepotkan!"

Disisi lain, Hanji yang sudah sampai di hutan langsung bertemu dengan _titan _kelas tujuh meter bermata biru dan berrambut pirang. Langsung saja sisi _freak_nya keluar dan menggantikan sisi normalnya.

"_Konnichiwa!_ Cuaca sedang bagus, bukan?" tanya Hanji pada sang _titan_.

Hanji terus mencoba berinteraksi dengan _titan_ berwajah menyedihkan itu sambil menunggangi kudanya. Ia tertawa kegirangan saat _titan_ itu mengejarnya dan mencoba untuk menangkapnya. Ia sudah mendapatkan kesenangannya sendiri. Ia juga tak memperdulikan _seseorang_ yang sedang mengejarnya dengan rasa kesal dan khawatir dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sampai pada akhirnya _titan _itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik arah. Seolah Hanji sudah tak menarik untuk dijadikan santapannya.

"_Are?_"

Hanji berhenti sejenak. Ia memandangi _titan_ itu bingung. Apakah tubuh manusianya terlalu sayang untuk dimangsa atau bagaimana? Ah, Ia tak memikirkan itu dan langsung mengejarnya.

"_Chotto matte!_" teriak Hanji.

Ia memutar balikkan arah kudanya dan berganti mengejar _titan _itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Hanji. "aahh aku tahu! Kau akan mengajakku ke rumahmu dan bermain dengan teman-temanmu, bukan?" lanjutnya dengan senyuman lebar penuh harap.

Titan itu terus saja berlari. Ia tak lagi memperdulikan ada atau tidaknya manusia di sekelilingnya. _Titan_ itu bahkan sampai menabrak pohon dan menghancurkannya. Hal yang tentu saja sangat membuat Hanji keheranan.

"Hei, kubilang tunggu!"

Tak dijawab. Tak digubris. Keheranan Hanji semakin menjadi saat _titan _itu berbelok pada sebuah jalan. Mungkinkah _titan_ yang tak punya akal bisa mengingat jalan pulang?

"Apakah dia mau ke suatu tempat? Apakah _titan_ mempunyai sikap seperti itu?" ucap Hanji sambil tetap terfokus pada mangsanya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai pada sebuah padang bunga di tengah hutan. Hanji menghentikan laju kudanya dan membiarkan _titan _itu berlari dan berhenti pada sebuah pohon besar yang berlubang.

Manik kecoklatan miliknya memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh _titan_ itu.

Sebuah hal tak terduga membuat pupil matanya membesar. _Titan _itu membenturkan kepalanya pada pohon besar itu dengan erangan-erangan yang menyedihkan bagi Hanji. Pohon besar dan kokoh itu bahkan hampir tumbang hanya dengan sekali benturan. Menandakan betapa besarnya kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh _titan_ kelas tujuh meter tersebut.

Hanji turun dari kudanya. Dengan perlahan Ia melangkah menuju _titan_ yang aneh itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kebingungan. Ia mengambil alatnya dan kembali menatap _titan_ yang masih membenturkan kepalanya itu. "apa yang kau lakukan?"

_Titan _itu terus membenturkan kepalanya tanpa henti. Dari erangan yang didengar Hanji, tampaknya _titan _itu sedang bersedih.

"Ini.. adalah tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Langkahnya terhenti saat raksasa itu berbalik badan dan menyerang Hanji dengan tangannya. Dan beruntunglah karena reflek gadis itu bagus, Ia segera menggunakan Manuver 3D miliknya dan mendarat diatas pohon.

"Whooaa, itu hampir saja," teriaknya senang. "ada apa? Ayo katakan saja,"

Hanji menunggu reaksi _titan_ itu dengan sabar. Ia mencoba untuk memahami setiap detail dari erangan suaranya juga serang-serangan yang dilancarkan. Meskipun hal-hal gila yang Ia lakukan ini dapat merenggut nyawanya kapan saja jika takdir sudah bertindak.

Baru saja gadis itu ingin berinteraksi lagi dengan raksasa menyebalkan itu, ketika sebuah serangan dilancarkan dari seseorang menghentikannya. Tampak di sana Auruo mencoba menyerang _titan_ itu dengan membabi buta.

"Auruo, _matte!_" seru Hanji.

Belum selesai Hanji bicara, ketika dengan tiba-tiba Levi muncul dengan gaya memutar khas miliknya yang memukau. Lelaki bermata tajam itu langsung saja menebas bagian belakang leher sang _titan. _Membuat Hanji shock karena bahan penelitian yang akan ditangkapnya hidup-hidup menjadi tak bernyawa.

Hanji memandangi raksasa yang sudah mulai berasap dan perlahan menjadi tulang belulang itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Matanya membulat tak parcaya. Ia jatuh dengan kedua lutut yang menumpu berat badannya.

"Padahal ia bisa saja menjadi objek penelitianku.." ucapnya. "kalau aku bisa menyelidikinya, umat manusia bisa saja maju satu langkah…"

Ucapannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menarik kerah bajunya dan memaksanya untuk menatap wajah seseorang yang amat dikenalnya. Ia menatap mata yang tampak berkilat dengan berbagai macam emosi disana.

"Diamlah, mata empat sialan!"

Pemuda yang diketahuinya bernama Levi menggeram kesal dengan tingkah lakunya. Ia menatap Hanji dengan penuh amarah. "Kalau kau ingin menjadi kotoran _titan_, aku takkan menghentikanmu. Tapi jangan membuat orang lain dalam bahaya!"

Mata Hanji berkedip polos. Baru kali ini Ia melihat Levi semarah itu padanya setelah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya. Tapi tak lama, Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tanpa dosa yang amat dibenci Levi.

"_Titan_ tidak buang air besar," sahutnya santai. "bahkan mereka tak memiliki system pencernaan,"

"Cih," Levi berdecih dan melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah baju Hanji dengan kasar.

Hanji bangkit setelah beberapa detik Levi melepaskannya. Ia memandangi kerangka _titan _itu dengan nanar. Selanjutnya, Ia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Levi beserta anak buahnya.

"Kau seharusnya tahu, Levi. Aku sangat menginginkannya," ujar Hanji tanpa menoleh.

Entah kenapa nada bicara Hanji menjadi tak bersemangat seperti itu. Ia terlihat lebih lesu saat memandangi calon objek penelitiannya dengan pandangan miris. Semua yang ada di situ bahkan sampai terheran-heran dibuatnya. Seorang Hanji yang biasanya hanya akan histeris bila _titan_ mati, sekarang menjadi tak bersemangat.

Hanji berjalan menuju kudanya dengan langkah pelan. Ia menungganginya dan meninggalkan regu Levi di sana tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Satu hal lagi yang membuat semua orang keheranan.

"_Ano_.. _Heichou_.." Petra bersuara setelah hening beberapa saat. Ia memandang sebuah objek tanpa berkedip. "sepertinya kita menemukan bahan penelitian baru untuk Hanji-_buntaichou_,"

.

.

Irvine memandang Hanji yang baru saja pulang dengan heran. Gadis yang biasanya selalu berisik itu tampak lesu setelah pulang dari hutan. Padahal setahunya, Hanji akan selalu ceria meskipun Ia tak mendapatkan _titan_ untuk objek penelitian hidup-hidup. Paling-paling hanya gerutuan yang memekakkan telinga yang akan terlontar. Namun kali ini, kepalanya menunduk dan pandangannya meredup.

Beberapa meter dibelakang Hanji, Ia melihat Levi dan regunya pulang membawa sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Irvine pada Hanji.

Hanji tak menjawabnya. Ia melewati Irvine seolah tak ada manusia disekelilingnya. Tak lama, Ia turun dari kuda dan menuntunnya masuk ke kandang dan melangkah memasuki sebuah rumah yang menjadi ruangan pribadinya untuk sementara.

Irvine hanya memperhatikan Hanji dengan alis pirangnya yang mengernyit, ketika seseorang lebih pendek darinya melewatinya.

"Ada apa dengan Hanji, Levi?"

"Ia baru saja kehilangan objek penelitian sialannya itu," sahut Levi tajam. "jangan bertanya apapun lagi padaku. Lebih baik kau segera memeriksa barang busuk yang kami temukan dalam hutan," lanjutnya sambil lalu.

Irvine menghela nafas lelah. Ia sangat yakin jika Levi dan Hanji sedang bertengkar. Pandangannya teralihkan pada Auruo, Petra dan Gunter yang membawa barang-barang tak jelas. Serta sebuah jubah lusuh berwarna hijau tua.

Sebenarnya, siapa pemimpin di sini? Sampai-sampai Ia bisa menuruti ucapan tajam Levi.

.

.

Hanji melepaskan jubah berlambang sayap kebebasan di punggung itu dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah ranjang dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan.

Matanya menerawang pada atap. Ingatannya kembali berjalan ketika Levi memarahinya dengan kata-kata yang cukup sadis untuknya.

_Kalau kau ingin menjadi kotoran titan, aku takkan menghentikanmu. Tapi jangan membuat orang lain dalam bahaya!_

Hanji menghela nafas lelah. Dilepaskannya kacamata yang selalu bertengger dihidungnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sebenarnya Ia sangat paham bahaya yang akan terus mengintainya jika terlalu dekat dengan _titan_. Ia juga sadar tatapan membenci yang selalu Ia rasakan kalau sisi _freak_nya pada _titan_ sudah menggantikan sisi normalnya. Ia sangat sadar hal itu. Apalagi selama ini Ia tak pernah mendengarkan nasihat orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Bahkan Moblit atau Levi sekalipun.

Tapi Ia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa Ia bukanlah perempuan yang hanya ahli bertarung. Ia juga sangat ingin umat manusia maju meskipun hanya selangkah. Tapi nyatanya semua tak semulus dinding Shina. Selalu saja ada halangan yang membuatnya kesal di tengah jalan. Padahal itulah tugas dari Pasukan Pengintai seperti dirinya.

Dan juga pandangan marah Levi tadi…

Ah, Hanji kembali teringat kilatan kemarahan di mata Levi. Baru kali ini Ia melihat Levi semarah itu padanya. Mata yang sudah tajam semakin tajam saat itu. Ia bahkan merasakan aura membunuh yang pekat menguar dari tubuh lelaki pendeknya. Meskipun Ia tahu ada setitik rasa khawatir yang terselip samar diantara aura membunuh itu.

Hanji menghela nafas lelah lagi. Mungkin setelah ini Ia akan keluar mencari udara segar untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang penuh dengan kepulan asap.

"Bodoh,"

Hanji menjauhkan lengannya dari wajahnya lalu menoleh saat sebuah suara ketus menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya karena tak menggunakan kacamatanya. Didapatinya Levi bersandar pada pintu dengan tangan bersidekap lengkap dengan wajah cemberutnya. Gaya khas Levi jika akan menginterogasi seseorang.

Hanji bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan beralih duduk. Ia meletakkan kacamatanya agak jauh dari tubuhnya. Sengaja tak digunakan kacamatanya itu agar Ia tak bisa melihat Levi yang kini memandangnya datar.

"Jangan memasang tampang bodohmu hanya karena aku membunuh _titan_ sialan itu,"

Hanji menundukkan pandangan, tak ada niatan untuk menyahuti ucapan Levi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pinggiran ranjang.

"Kau dengar aku, mata empat sialan?"

Hanji tak menjawab lagi. Hal ini membuat Levi semakin kesal. Sudah tak bersuara, Ia diacuhkan pula. Hal yang belum pernah didapatkannya dari siapapun, Ia dapatkan dari seorang _titan freak_ seperti Hanji Zoe.

Hanji masih terus menunduk sampai Ia melihat sepasang kaki dibawah pandangannya. Ia tahu itu pasti Levi dan Ia takkan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah yang sangat mirip dengan _Sadako _itu. Lagipula siapa yang berani mendekati _titan freak_ macam dirinya selain Levi?

Tak lama kemudian, wajahnya terangkat. Lebih tepatnya terpaksa dengan sengaja ketika tangan Levi mengambil dagunya. Pria itu meletakkan sebelah kakinya pada pinggiran ranjang dan tangan lainnya tertumpu di lututnya. Hal itu membuat Levi seperti mafia yang sedang mengintrogasi buruannya.

"Aku paling tidak suka diacuhkan saat sedang bicara,"

Hanji berkedip cepat saat melihat wajah Levi sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Terlebih saat wajah pria itu terlihat sangat mengerikan dibandingkan dengan biasanya. Selang beberapa detik, Ia segera menepis tangan Levi dan mulai membuka suara.

"Aku juga paling tidak suka ketika objek penelitianku kau bunuh begitu saja,"

"Lantas kau mau apa? Kau ingin aku menghidupkannya lagi? Gunakan otak tumpulmu dengan benar,"

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat tertarik dengan _titan_ aneh seperti _titan_ tadi, aku yakin dia punya alasan kenapa dia berbalik arah dan lebih memilih mengunjungi tengah hutan itu. Tapi kau malah membunuhnya,"

Levi menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa menurunkan sebelah kakinya. Agak bersalah juga sebenarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Semuanya sudah terjadi. Lagipula masih banyak _titan_ diluar sana.

"Kau mau aku membawakan _titan_ sialan itu hidup-hidup?" tanya Levi sinis. "akan kubawakan hari ini juga. Sebanyak apapun kau mau,"

"Tidak perlu. _Titan _tadi itu sangat langka. Mungkin hanya ada satu di dunia ini," balas Hanji ketus.

Levi mulai kesal lagi dengan tingkah Hanji. Dengan tak sabaran Ia mendorong Hanji sampai gadis itu kembali ke posisi awalnya. Levi mengurung tubuh Hanji dengan kedua kakinya dan kedua tangannya mengunci tangan Hanji.

"Berhentilah kekanakkan dan dengarkan aku, mata empat sialan!" tegas Levi.

"Bicaralah," sahut Hanji ketus.

Levi menggeram marah dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Hanji sampai gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Hei, kalau kau sedang ingin membunuh, sana, bunuh saja _titan-titan_ itu! Jangan aku yang kau jadikan korban, pendek!" bentak Hanji sambil memberontak. Tapi tentu saja tak dihiraukan Levi.

"Aku membunuh _titan_ tadi karena Ia menyerang Auruo," desis Levi. "dan akan menyerang bawahanku,"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Intuisi, bodoh! Kau tahu jika intuisiku tak pernah meleset,"

Hanji berhenti memberontak. Ia lebih memilih memandang wajah Levi diatasnya meski samar-samar. "Kalau tahu begitu kau seharusnya menyelamatkan aku saja dari pada membunuh _titan _itu,"

Kesal dengan jawaban Hanji, Levi menyumpal bibir Hanji dengan bibirnya. Ia mencumbu bibir gadisnya dengan ganas sampai-sampai Hanji kewalahan dibuatnya.

Hanji yang tak siap dengan perlakuan Levi membalas ciuman ganas itu semampunya. Ia tahu jika Levi sudah seperti ini, tandanya laki-laki itu benar-benar marah. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan pria bermulut sadis ini.

Cukup lama Levi melancarkan serangan, sampai akhirnya oksigen memaksa mereka untuk berhenti. Ia berusaha meraup oksigen dengan tenang sebelum mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata tersadis miliknya yang akan disemprotkannya pada Hanji.

"Dengar, mata empat bodoh," titah Levi. Ia menatap dalam-dalam manik coklat milik Hanji. "kau selalu tahu alasanku jika sudah menyangkut tentangmu. Jangan buat aku mengucapkannya lagi,"

"Kau memang tak pernah mau jujur," gerutu Hanji.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan hal gila itu lagi,"

"_Try me_, Levi-_heichou,_" sahut Hanji.

Levi memandang Hanji lagi dengan tajam ketika Ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia bangkit namun tetap mengurung Hanji dengan kedua lututnya. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku di jaket kulitnya dan memberikan sesuatu pada Hanji.

"Kurasa ini akan membuatmu berterima kasih padaku,"

Hanji menatap pemberian Levi dengan heran. Hanya sebuah buku saku yang nampak sangat lusuh dengan bercak-bercak darah menghiasinya. Masih dengan posisi tidurannya, Hanji membuka lembaran buku itu dengan alis tertarik ke dalam. Tak lama kemudian matanya membulat kegirangan dan senyum lebarnya keluar.

Levi tahu hal ini akan terjadi meskipun Hanji sedang tak bisa membaca secara normal. Maka dari itu Ia hanya melirik Hanji yang dibawahnya dengan tatapan dingin dan malasnya seperti biasa. Ia sudah sangat siap melihat perubahan Hanji menuju sisi _freak_nya.

"Levi, ini…" ucap Hanji haru. Air mata kebahagiaan nampak mengalir dengan lancar dari matanya. "kau memang mengerti aku, Leviiiiii!"

Levi hanya memutar mata bosan. Sebelah tangannya mengorek telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan Hanji. Namun dalam hati sedikit bersyukur karena Hanji bisa menjadi gila lagi seperti biasa.

"Whoaaaa! Yahooo! Aku bisa melakukan penelitian lagi dengan buku ini!" teriak Hanji sambil mengangkat bukunya.

Hanji sangat kegirangan mendapatkan buku lusuh pemberian Levi. Ia bahkan melupakan Levi yang masih mengurungnya. Matanya berbinar dan rona kemerahan nampak jelas di sana. Membuat empat siku-siku muncul di sudut dahi sang pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kekasih rahasianya itu.

"Leviii~ Terima ka—"

Ucapan Hanji terpotong saat Levi kembali mencium bibirnya. Tapi tak seganas dan membabi buta sebelumnya. Tak lama, Ia juga ikut memejamkan matanya seperti yang Levi lakukan. Pemuda itu bahkan melancarkan serangan agak halus sehingga membuat Hanji diam-diam tersenyum senang dibalik ciuman.

Sebelah tangan Levi mengambil sebelah tangan Hanji dan mengalungkannya di lehernya. Hanji mengerti dan akhirnya mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher lelakinya.

Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut sampai—

"Hanji-_buntaichou_, aku memba—.. aaah aku tidak lihat, aku tidak lihat! Silahkan lanjutkan! Aku akan kembali nanti!"

—Moblit datang untuk melapor.

Mereka tak menggubris dan terus melakukan ciuman itu sampai oksigen yang akan memaksa mereka untuk berhenti.

.

_Ne,_ Levi, sampai di akhir pun, kau tidak pernah mau jujur dalam berkata, bukan?

.

.

— _tak pernah memandang sesuatu dengan sebelah mata, meskipun sesuatu memandangnya dengan sebelah mata._

.

**FIN**

Ehm ehm.. tes tes..

SELESAAAAIIIII #bantinglaptop

Fic perdana di fandom SnK. Ga pede sebenernya buat publish fic ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, tangan ini bertindak sesuka hati *fiuuhh.

Saya bener-bener terharu :') *tebar bunga. Saya bahkan ga minta maaf udah bikin Levi OOC. Wkwk,

Bener-bener fic dengan judul yang ga nyambung sama ceritanya, -_-

Gimana? Feelnya dapet ga? Semoga dapet ya. Ini penggalan dari SnK movie 001 yang judulnya Buku Catatan Ilsa.

LeviHan ini adalah pairing fav saya selain ErenMikasa n ErenAnnie. Entah kenapa saya sangat mencintai karakter dingin dan kata-kata sadis Levi yang dibalut apik sama perawakan dan kekuatannya. Huaaaa Levi lopyuuu!

Kalo masih ada typo mohon maklum, saya males periksa lagi soalnya. Wkwk..

nanti kalo ada waktu insya allah saya edit.

Udah ah segitu dulu. Reviuwnya jangan lupa ya. Terima flame tapi yang membangun!

SEBAR VIRUS LEVIHAN~~~

Syalala~

Reviuw ya Reviuw..


End file.
